Precure Academia ! Prologue 1: Cure Azure
"Please ... don't do it." Mizuno scream in despair, her teeth clenched, as her body roll back and forth. It was that Nightmare again. Ever since that fateful day, she kept having this nightmare every night. It was vibrant, so vibrant that even through it happen several year ago. To her, it would be quite literally still happen yesterday. She could remember that day, the smile in her parent face. The dinner before everything eventually fall down into the depth of hell. It was a happy time, her parent has try to set up a franchise for years. And in that day they has find someone who would distribute their ware. Her parent thought when they first came to Earth that their ware would sell like hot cake due to being magical in nature. But the reality is that the people of Earth and their technology make what they sell look inferior. It was a miracle that a client in the military came to their shop and was interest in using some of her parent ware for warfare. While her parent initially against the idea of involve themselves with war in a different world such as Earth. What cause them to change was the need for her to have a good life. To live free of poverty, so they all agree with the deal. At that time, she didn't known any of those. She was just a sweet and shy girl, who could never hurt an animal. She could just have a happy life, where she would grown up and eventually find love, have a family. But this isn't one of those story. Instead ... he has to appear in her life. *Loud kicking noise* Mizuno could never forget that sound, it was burnt in her mind so much that everytime someone kicking the door. She would tremble in fear, as the sound remind her of him. He was a handsome boy, his blonde hair, his smile, everything was so charming. If not for the event that occur later, she could have fallen in love for him at the first sight. But all the thing she could feel when seeing him now was terror. "What are you thinking you're doing, kiddo." Her father ask him with anger in his tone. It was normal for him after all, the young kid in front of him was rude. And it was in his right to demand for an answer, but the answer he got was quite ... surprising. " Just doing my job ... exterminating scum of this world." Such an answer shock her father to the core. How could he be the scum to this world. "I has received a death threat coming from this location ... It content say that YOU want to commit genocide on the people of Cyber Net because you believe they are society trash." Now, it has shocked her as well. She known her father, he was the kindest man she ever met. Her father who teach her to be kind to other. Was ... trying to destroy a whole race ... it was something that she can't even thing about. " There are a mis-understand ... " " I thought it was just an empty threat, but now, after seeing that you open a shop with magical items. The threat you pose to my people was clear as day." " What ... I never try to ..." " You want to MAGICALLY DROPPING WMD into Cyber Net isn't it. YOU ARE THE CANCER OF THIS WORLD ... ." "Proceed to extermination phase." That boy was irrational ... paranoid ... insane. Those are all the word she could describe him. Everything he said doesn't make any sense. Yet somehow he still believe them to be the truth. Her mother has lost it, she furious walk in his direction, trying to slap some sense into him, but he simply using his feet to kick the poor mother away. Her father try to punch him in the face, but he quickly dodge the punch. He then pull something out of thin air ... to be more precise ... it materialized in fron of him pixel-to-pixel. The thing in his hand look like a cross between an SSD and a game cartridge. In the front are the image of a robotic knight batling insect monster and the title being "Machina Heroes". Then she notice that in his waist, a belt was materialized from pure 1 and 0. It look like a futuristic game console. With a slot for catridge both in the up and down side. The boy quickly put the side of the cartridge into the upper slot of his game console. With the catridge sticking upward like a handle. "Machina Heroes ! Hash Checking Complete ! Access Granted" " Wire-Frame Suit ! Materialize" An empty suit with mounting latches all over the body soon cover him. Every direction near it parameter was cover by a thick layer of digital circle and rectangle overlapping each other. "Henshin" The boy quickly fold the catridge into the right side, connecting it fully with the game console in his waist. The circle soon combined with the rectangle, the shape soon formed into something shape like an armor, then everything combine with his suit. " Transfer ! The sword of steel slashing through the swarm of worthless insect ! MACHINA HEROES !" His empty suit was now covered in white armor part. He now look like a mechanical knight, however such heroic visage clashes so fiercely with the image of him inside her head. It cause her intense headache everytime she see him ..... she could never forget this image. No matter how hard she try to purge it from her mind, the image of this man was burnt inside her mind so much that she cannot look at any knight the same way again. " Access Confirm ! Kamen Rider //Root Machina Heroes." Then the boy proceeds to scarred for life. He brutally cut down her parent without remorse, like they were mere bug, he trample on their body, then proceed to goes near her. His hand holding her throat ... tighten up, she could have been dead, but then ... he simply thrown her away. Like she wasn't worth killing ... "Grown up ! Grown up so you can be stronger ! Then I shall enjoy slaughter you like the worthless scum your parent are." Was all he could say, before walking away. Leaving her with this nightmare. Ever since that day, she has returned to the World Of Magic, live under the care of her grandmother. Mizuno began to study hard, she has to become stronger ... so that this nightmare won't happen to her again. So she won't feel worthless, when people like him come to take away everything she hold dear. Then Mizuno wake up, the nightmare that she have everyday. Constantly reminding her how worthly she is and how she need to become stronger finally end ... if only temporarily. Another day has began, but Mizuno didn't find any enjoyment out of living. She secretly wish she has been dead, but an unknown force kept her alive ... it was him. The person who traumatized her, but somehow being the force that kept her from wanting to kill herself. It was yet another adventure for Cure Azure, a beacon of kindness. The blue jewel of Precure Academia, but deep inside, that Blue Jewel has been torn apart, can someone such as herself worth being call a Jewel. It was something she doesn't known. Category:Precure Academia